Different Paths
A fanfiction about Morningcloud and Risingsun by Whiskers. NOTE: Whiskers is unaware of DawnClan's history as well as its setting, so please correct her via comments if she's incorrect. Allegiances DawnClan Leader: Brightstar Deputy: Birchclaw Medicine Cat: Willowleaf Warriors '(toms and she-cats without kits): Moontail Dawnstripe Cloudwhisker Snowleaf Clawfur Yellowpool Apprentice, Honeypaw (Sister to Hazel and Ginger) Blacktail Sandfeather Apprentice, Hazelpaw (Sister to Honey and Ginger) Mistflower (Blue's sister, Amberkit died) Birdsong Apprentice, Gingerpaw Redstripe Swampfur Apprentice, Streampaw (Swampfur's daughter. Swampfur's mate is dead and is over-protective) Raindapple Whiteblaze Apprentice, Fuzzypaw Thundertail '''Queens '(she-cats expecting or nursing kits):' Snowfoot Breezeflower Emeraldshade Monarchflight (mother of Morningkit and co.) Meadowshade (mother of Risingkit) '''Elders '(former warriors and queens, now retired): Petaltail (mates with Blazefall and brother to Nightstream) Nightstream Blazefall Prologue The silver-shaded moon was grinning upon camp, full once more. A black smoke tabby kit shifted beside a lynix point as they watched their fellow DawnClan clanmates gather at the entrance/exit of camp. The dark one let out a soft, impatient hiss as his tiny tail started to lash, the pale one twitched her whiskers in amusement at the tomkit. "Oh Risingkit, settle down!" "Morningkit, we're supposed to be made apprentices now!" A warm giggle sounded from the she-kit, playfully lashing out at his ears, only to miss, as always. "You're so impatient, Risingkit. Give Brightstar some time, there's a Gathering everyone needs to attend, and that comes first." Risingkit let out a dramatic sigh in response, leaning on Morningkit and letting her squeak underneath his heavy weight. Naturally, he was much larger than the she-kit, but he was starting to grow to a remarkable size, primarily because of his bengal and maine coon descent. "She could've held it before the Gathering, duh. There was plenty of daylight and time earlier." He turned away from his good friend, gazing at the still figure of his sleeping mother, the other queens sleeping as well, including Morningkit's mother. Her littermates lined their mother's belly, still as stone as they slept peacefully. A heavy sigh sounded from Morningkit at the nursery's entrance, rising to her paws and backing into the nursery. "C'mon Risingkit, let's go to sleep. They're leaving." She was already curling up against her mother and littermates as Risingkit let out another comment. "Then it's the perfect oppertunity to start exploring camp more in-depth! We could probably even sneak into the medicine cat and sleep in there, for crying out loud." The black-and-silver ball of fluff flexed his claws before glancing back at Morningkit, who chuckled and shook her head slowly. "Go to sleep, Risingkit. Tomorrow will be a big day of us and our families." She turned her head away from him and tucked it underneath her dainty paws to show that she did not wish to speak anymore. Risingkit let out a soft whimper before truding over his mother and flopping into his nest. But for some reason, he couldn't sleep, probably because of Morningkit's constant shifting and murmuring as she slept. After causing Risingkit great worry, her head popped back up in one swift motion, her flanks heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Alarmed, he rose to his paws and dashed through the dark and over to her side, his voice warm against her perfect ears. "A-Are you ok...? Was it some nightmare?" Thanks to the faint moonlight that trickled into the nursery, Risingkit could see Morningkit's blue orbs twinkling with fear and sadness. "...Morningkit? What's wrong?" He repeated quickly, lying down beside his best friend. She scooted closer to press her kitten-soft fur against her friend's, whimpering softly before speaking in an alike voice. "...I-I dreamt of you and I, Risingkit." "...And...?" "There were two paths, one overgrown with plants and green, and another, rough and rocky, covered in blood...I walked down the green one, and you, Risingkit, walked down the tough one..." She paused, her voice now heavy with terror and worry. "R-Risingkit, I think we're doomed to walk two completely seperate and different paths." Chapter 1 Risingpaw proudly puffed out his chest as he touched his nose to Birchclaw's, however, a bit of sadness nipped at his heart. For some odd reason, Morningkit wasn't made an apprentice, and Monarchflight was starting to fret, hoping nothing was wrong with her daughter. After speaking briefly with the deputy and getting his first assignment, Risingpaw trotted over to the nursery, frowning at Morningkit. "Why aren't you an apprentice?" The pale lynx point she-cat hung her head with a soft sigh before letting her gentle blue gaze connect with Risingpaw's. "As I told you before, Risingpaw, we have different paths-" "Yeah, yeah, but that has nothing to do with your apprenticeship! You and I both know that you can't be a kit forever." The black smoke tabby tom argued with a swift flick of his tail, settling down beside the pretty molly. Morningkit let her tail tip touch his flank, her voice soft. "It does effect my apprenticeship, Risingpaw, just in a way you don't know about yet." With that, Morningkit rose to her paws and drifted back into her nest, leaving the newly made apprentice frowning. "Risingpaw, hurry up and make that nest!" The deputy called from across camp, causing Risingpaw to flinch in surprise. "I-I'm on it!" Turning tail, the tomcat dashed into the medicine cat's den, where he ended up eavesdropping on Monarchflight and Willowleaf. "I can assure you, Monarchflight, nothing is wrong with your daughter. In fact, she's quite lucky." "But she wants to be a warrior, Willowleaf, I can see it in her eyes, in her destiny! She wouldn't be able to be seperate from her littermates and her friends." How frustrated and annoyed Monarchflight was...it was becoming very clear. Meanwhile, Risingpaw narrowed his eyes at the conversing she-cats. Why couldn't Morningkit train with him? "She may want to become a warrior, but she doesn't need to be, she needs to succeed me. I can see her destiny, I can see her path, and its green and flowering with sweet herbs. StarClan will be sending me a sign tomorrow morning." Risingpaw began to quiver, his eyes round as he listened to Monarchflight stomp out. He wanted to do the same, and he wanted to prove Willowleaf wrong. Morningkit had to train beside him, they had to be warriors together! Quickly grabbing the moss in his powerful jaws, Risingpaw sped out of the Medicine cat den, crying within. Maybe they could run away? No, you couldn't run away from fate. "Risingpaw? What's wrong?" The black smoke tabby tom's gaze slid over to his mentor, Birchclaw giving him a confused glance. "N-Nothing, everything's fine..." He lied, continuing to sort his nest out. Shrugging it off, Birchclaw went on, "ok then, when you're done making your nest, meet me out of camp." Category:Fanfictions Category:Silverwhisker Category:Non-canon